The Wrong Way to use a Jutsu
by Ukiyo Twins
Summary: Naruto’s been flirting with Sasuke which makes Sasuke think he likes him. Oh what a nice situation someone’s gotten Naruto into this time. Humor rated M18 NaruSasu and someone else.


The Wrong way to use a Jutsu

_A/N:_ This is an Ukiyo story. No help from Shikyo whatsoever!

**_Shikyo:_** Like I _wanna_ help with a threesome.

Yes. If it's with the right people.

**_Shikyo:_** Shut it and move on before Ranmyaku chaos punches you.

O,o Well then…Kaze will just fly away before she does so nyah! We have no ownershipage. We just like writing stories.

Summary: Naruto's been flirting with Sasuke which makes Sasuke think he likes him. Oh what a nice situation someone's gotten Naruto into this time. Humor rated M-18

**THE WRONG WAY TO USE A JUTSU!**

Sasuke sighed as he walked alone down a disserted street of Konoha. Nothing had happened in two solid weeks. Fourteen days without a mission. Fourteen days without any excitement of any kind. It was starting to get to him. Training could only do so much before it too becomes unbearably boring. His fists ached to punch someone at least one good time. Just not himself. Sasuke blew at his bangs. "This is ridiculous," he mumbled to himself. What did people expect him to do with nothing to do?

He side-glanced to his left when he heard footsteps head his way. Speedy footsteps actually. He didn't stop walking, but he looked ahead, sure that it was someone he knew and would just walk by. He knew it wasn't Ino; the annoying blond without a love life was out of town for a while. He knew Sakura was at home and Kakashi-sensei was probably reading his 'Cum Cum Paradise' book again. Perverted teacher.

"Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto's voice as he walked by him smiling the same doofy smile he'd grown used to by now. He would have waved half heartedly at him but he stopped when he felt his hand grab the back of his leg and squeeze close to his rear. He swallowed and before he could say anything Naruto was running off. "What the hell was that?!" Sasuke exclaimed to himself looking around.

It was definitely Naruto's hand that just grabbed him. If not then it must have been a fleshy ghost. Sasuke looked after the strange blond ninja. Was he sick? Was he high? Was he _drunk_? "He could just be stupid," he grumbled to himself walking on.

"HEY SASUKE!!"

Sasuke jumped to his right as Naruto appeared on his left from out of nowhere. His heart literally jumped into his throat. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he yelled at him.

Naruto looked at him confused. He tilted his head to one side. "What'd ya mean what's wrong with me?" he asked. "What's wrong with you? Are you feeling alright?"

Sasuke glared at him. "Like you don't know. Perv." With that he walked away leaving Naruto to scream and gripe at his backside. "WHO YOU CALLING A PERV YA PERV?! HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?!"

Sasuke side-glanced behind him with a flush. He couldn't help but recall the warmth of Naruto's hand against the back of his leg. He had to wonder…was he flirting with him? If he was he had a strange way of showing it. Sasuke shook his head as he continued to walk aimlessly through Konoha because he was bored out of his mind. He stopped at a concrete bench and sat for a spell. He only sat down for a couple of minutes…

"Sasuke!"

Arms wrapped around his neck and he was shoved back on the bench with a gleeful squeal filling his ear. "What the hell is wrong with you Naruto?!" he growled. Naruto pulled back. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Don't play stu…never mind." He wasn't going to finish the statement. Naruto looked at him. "Well?" he asked. He scooted closer sliding his hand over Sasuke's leg close to his thigh. Sasuke blinked but brushed the hand away. "Knock it off Naruto."

Naruto scooted closer. "Knock what off?" he demanded putting his face, his lips, close to Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke flushed again, brighter than before. "Just what I said. Knock it off." He stood and walked away. Naruto pouted behind him. Twenty something feet away from him Sasuke sighed heavily putting a hand to his face. He could feel how warm he was from blushing so much.

"Hey Sasuke, where are you going?"

Sasuke stopped in mid step and began to look back and forth from behind him to in front of him. "How the…how did you get here so fast?!" he demanded, sure that he'd left him behind.

Once again, Naruto looked at him completely confused. He crossed his arms. "I'm starting to think you're sick or something Sasuke," he told him. "I've been walking this direction for ten minutes now."

Sasuke glowered. "I'm not the one who's sick Naruto!" he yelled balling his hands into fists. "YOU'RE the one that keeps following and flirting with me!"

Naruto blinked several times at that one. "Ooookkkaaayyy…Now I _know_ you're sick."

Without a retort of his own Sasuke jumped away, looking back to make sure he wasn't following him through the trees. When he didn't see him he stopped and stood on a sturdy branch and leaned against the trunk. "You know you like to run away?"

Sasuke pulled back but realized he couldn't go through a tree to the other side. "Why are you following me?" he demanded. Naruto jumped from the branch above his to stand just a foot in front of him. He walked toward him until they stood chest to flat chest. He could feel him breath, feel his heartbeat. "Because I like you." Naruto told him.

Sasuke flushed. The one thing he seemed to be doing the most since he ran into Naruto today. "I've been trying to flirt with you but you keep running away." He looked at him with bright puppy eyes. "Don't you like me Sasuke?" he asked wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke looked away as Naruto leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "You know I can give you what you want," he whispered huskily in his ear.

Sasuke swallowed hard, wanting to bring up the fact that he flirted with him, then acted like nothing ever happened. But once Naruto took his hand any thought he had of arguing flew out the opposite ear it came in. And it sure as hell would not fly back any time soon. "Come with me."

Sasuke, having no choice in the matter considering Naruto had a death grip on his hand, followed Naruto through Konoha until they reached his home. He led him inside and no sooner did the door close behind Sasuke then Naruto turned around, took his face in his hands, and kissed his breath away. Despite everything that happened Sasuke kissed back until the two of them fell onto the couch in the living room. Sasuke landed on the bottom while Naruto straddled him with his hips tracing his palms over his hard flat chest. He could feel him shiver under his touch and pulled up his shirt, kissing the valley down the middle of his chest.

The sound of the door opening and clicking shut caused Naruto to gasp and look up. He released Sasuke who sat up next to him. His eyes widened. "What the fuck?!" He looked from one Naruto…to the other. Two of them!

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, TRYING TO IMITATE ME WITH THAT LOUSY TRANSFORMATION JUTSU?!!?!" screamed the Naruto at the door.

Looking at the Naruto next to him Sasuke knew that without a doubt it was not the real Naruto. He sighed disheartened. "What a drag. And here I went through all the trouble."

Both Naruto and Sasuke sweat-dropped. "SHIKAMARU YOU LAZY SHIRKER!" Naruto screamed pointing at him. "Get the hell out of my house!" Just before he finished screamed the jutsu wore off and Shikamaru stood from the couch and headed for the door. He looked Naruto up and down, giving him a once over. "Don't worry," he told him. "I may be lazy, but I'll try again."

Naruto flushed brightly as he walked out of his house shutting the door behind him. Looking up he found Sasuke still sitting on his couch looking at him. His hair was muffed up and his shirt had been pushed up over his chest revealing pale tone skin. Glancing away from him he walked over to the couch and sat on the end furthest from him. For a minute neither of them said anything.

"I would say that's a wrong way to use a jutsu." Naruto finally pointed out.

"I can't believe it was Shikamaru flirting with me this entire time." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto quickly glanced his way before looking somewhere else. "He pretended to be you!"

"Does that mean…you like me?" Naruto asked circling his thumbs with each other.

"I'm not sure. I mean…Every time I saw you, you acted differently. Would it really matter if I like you or not?"

Shutting his eyes tightly Naruto did the only thing to run through his mind at the moment. He leaned across the couch and hugged Sasuke around the waist. "Of course it would you fucking idiot! For the smartest student at the ninja academy, you're an idiot!" He shoved his face into his lap.

"Hey…Naruto. While you're down there…" Sasuke started. He didn't have to finish. Naruto sucked in a breath pulling his head up. Looking up at him his eyes closed half way in a bedroom fashion as his face heated up. Sasuke smirked suggestively.

Before Naruto could do anything the door opened once more and Shikamaru strode in and over to them. Pulling Naruto up and out of Sasuke's grasp he kissed him, thrusting his tongue through his weakened lips and into his wetness. He slid his hands down his back, knowing that Sasuke was watching and would want to join in. His thumbs hooked under the elastic of Naruto's pants and he pulled it down over his hips. Now standing Sasuke stopped his hands and took over from where they left off. His hands formed around Naruto's hips as Shikamaru pulled away from the kiss, leaned over his shoulder, and collided his lips with Sasuke's. Naruto groaned as Shikamaru's hard erection rubbed against his front and Sasuke's against his rear. He felt his pants fall to his ankles and Sasuke's hands being down his own. Soon the flesh of Sasuke's penis touched his and he gasped. Grabbing onto Shikamaru's chin he brought his face back to his for another kiss.

Sasuke kissed down Naruto's neck. Once he found a tender spot he began to nibble and suck as he teased him elsewhere. Just as Naruto's hand fumbled a hold of Shikamaru's erection inside his pants he thrust into him hard. Naruto gasped within the kiss with Shikamaru and he grabbed harder causing Shikamaru to groan and hiss. In the process he lost his balance and the three of them landed on the couch. Shikamaru's pants had fallen from where Naruto's hand slipped inside and his tip was pressed against Naruto's.

With an arch to his back Sasuke pumped into Naruto.

With an arch to his back _Shikamaru_ pumped into Naruto, or against as the case well was.

Naruto held onto Shikamaru with his right hand while his left hand grabbed onto Sasuke's left leg. Shikamaru leaned his forehead against Naruto's chest breathing heavily, listening as Naruto gasped and Sasuke grunted. He was the first to cry out a release and fall against Naruto. Naruto's came next, his eyes popping open as his cum mixed with Shikamaru's. His hand filled with the mixture they made as Sasuke exploded inside of him making him gasp again.

The three of them lay on their side on the couch, Shikamaru on his knees next to them. Sasuke refused to be free from Naruto. Neither of them minded. Shikamaru leaned over the couch with his arm over Naruto's waist.

"How the hell…did we end up like this?" Naruto demanded looking at Shikamaru then Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged.

"Who knows?" Shikamaru told him. "Who cares?" He sighed. "What a bummer Naruto had to be in the middle."

"Like I wanted to be!" Naruto yelled standing up, ultimately disconnecting him from Sasuke. "You're the one that started this whole thing by trying to be me!"

"And I'll start it again, got a problem with that?" Shikamaru asked standing up next to him. He took his chin in his hand. "You enjoyed it didn't you?"

With a shake of his head Sasuke stood between them. "Not this time Shikamaru. This time, _I'm_ in the middle." Naruto grabbed onto his waist as Shikamaru smirked. He shrugged. "Fine by me Uchiha."

_A/N:_ I think we just skipped the whole 'high PG-13' thing……

**_Shikyo:_** No…you think?!


End file.
